


We are home.

by tom_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_2005/pseuds/tom_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家。又名卡斯迪奧的溫家地堡奇遇記(喂。基本清水微SD。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 11x04衍生，平淡而短，單純表達一下我對唯一女主的愛。基本上我想說的已經說完了(額)，只是後面偶爾會更新地堡生活小片段... 超慢更。

     快將鬆脫的車門吱吱呀呀地被輕力蓋回了原處，卻因為車身凹陷的緣故無法好好契合上，它再次滑開了，展示著裡面沾滿血跡的駕駛座。

     「這個大概要修理多久？」山姆的聲音從後面傳來，他正熟練地從黑羚羊後箱把各種武器整理出來，把它們放置到這車庫寬坦的水泥地上。

     「不知道，只希望不要太久。」迪恩心疼的摸摸他的寶貝車，又嫌棄地用手想要抹掉黏在窗戶上的各種血跡，這舉動使他的手掌沾滿了自己的和“狼血鬼”的血，一大片暗紅混合著橘紅的黏膩感衝擊著他的感覺和嗅覺，「不管了，我要去洗個澡。現在。」說完拖著疲累的身軀往車庫門口走去。

     「哈。」山姆小哼了一聲，跨過各種被放到地上的武器，來到黑羚羊駕駛座的旁邊。他細細檢視著：半脫落的車頭燈、完全被撞至扭曲變形的保險槓、劃開了的皮革座椅、破碎的玻璃片... 凌亂的打鬥痕跡散佈黑羚羊的每一處 。山姆皺了皺眉，思考著到底要花多少時間才能把它修理好。

     也許不能完全修理好。

     這些年下來，黑羚羊並不比溫徹斯特兄弟輕鬆得了多少；若是硬要跟迪恩和山姆比個高下，它可以說是同樣地死過許多次、又復活過許多次，一條接一條驚心動魄的刮痕佈滿在黑漆之下；外人隨意看一眼會覺得它是輛美得發光的好車（它確實是），但唯有仔細靠近的人才能發現這歲月摧殘下的金屬軀殼，是已經見證了半個世紀的毀滅和重生、天堂與地獄，卻仍毅然大氣地在路上繼續奔馳救贖。

     這彷彿就是溫徹斯特家的傳統：各種支離破碎、各種傷痕纍纍、風光表面下唯獨兩人才清楚的隱瞞和猜忌，那些背叛過後又和好過後，依然藏在深處的裂痕還會偶爾隱隱作痛。

     但家還是家。

     這點並不改變。

     儘管車庫裡還有很多價值不菲的經典老車，但迪恩和山姆卻沒有碰過它們；只因這輛走起來偶爾會吱吱呀呀的黑羚羊，是兩兄弟永遠的，流動的家。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不吃SDC。

**1**

迪恩幾乎都不願意用沾血的手去碰自己房間的門鎖。

「卡斯-！」他朝山姆的房間邊走邊吼道：「給我挪一下你的屁股，我需要你幫忙！」

「我在這兒，迪恩，我沒有在山姆的房間。」 略帶回音的回應從後面傳出，一個稍微著急的身影出現在走廊盡頭。

「很好，我看到了。」迪恩做了個手勢示意對方可以不用太緊張：「狼血鬼已經被我們搞定了。」卡斯停頓了一秒，發現迪恩竟是滿臉鮮血時便急忙抬起手伸出兩隻手指跑了過來：「迪恩！你沒事吧？」對方猛地退後一步，敏捷的抓住了他手腕阻止他的動作：「我很好，這些不是我的血，所以我不需要治療了，謝謝。」接著又鬆開了箝制，望著那些粘到風衣手袖上的血，心裡默默念了一聲「哦操」。

「噢，好的，太好了。那你需要什麼幫忙？」卡斯皺起眉，不解地把頭歪向一邊。

「額，我... 我手有點髒，所以想讓你幫忙打開我房間的門...」希望卡斯不會拒絕這個聽起來娘唧唧，應該只有山米才說得出口的要求吧。

「沒問題。」對方不需半秒時間便已經頭也不回地往目標走去，剩下他在後面看著那袖子上的血掌印擺出「算吧不管了」的神情。

「迪恩，可以了。」卡斯完成他的任務後，站在門前向跟過來的迪恩說道。

「進來吧，我想讓你幫我拿幾件衣服帶到浴室。」迪恩走進房間，指向放在角落的籃子：「在那邊。也拿條褲子吧，因為我最喜歡的浴袍被你佔用了。」

「對不起，你的浴袍我可以馬上就還給你...」卡斯緊張地說，幾乎是已經準備回頭去找那件浴袍。「嘿，我開玩笑的，你先用吧。好了，快幫我把東西拿到浴室去。」迪恩揮手催促著。

 

 

山姆往自己房間走的時候剛好看見迪恩和卡斯一起走進浴室。

迪恩的表情是放鬆而愉悅的。

他加快步伐趕上去，踏進門口的同時差點要和剛好出來的天使撞個正著。

「山姆！你沒事吧？」看到滿臉是血的山姆，卡斯快速地朝對方額頭伸出兩隻手指，卻被更快速的一把抓住了手腕。「卡斯，這不是我的血，我很好，謝謝。」他盯著迪恩說道。

卡斯覺得他要不懂了，迪恩和山姆實在是太奇怪了。明明帶著一身血回來，明明臉上還佈滿瘀傷，卻都跟他說他們很好；迪恩之前拒絕了他的治療，現在連山姆也不需要他的治療了，那困惑和失落感是前所未有的。沒錯，他確實是才從羅威娜的瘋狗咒上解脫出來，榮光也一點一點的在消耗掉，但這不代表現在的他連這點兒損傷也治不好啊！狼血鬼的事情兩兄弟已經禁止他參與了，現在連善後的工作也不需要他了嗎？這是怎麼回事？

想完這些的卡斯回過神來的時候發現自己已經是站了在浴室門外，臉和那緊閉的木門只有幾厘米距離。

算了，反正想完也不懂，還是回去看那橘是全新的黑吧。卡斯轉身離開，完全沒有留意到自己兩袖上幾乎對稱的血掌印。

 

 

「呵。」

「呵什麼。」

兩兄弟現在正各佔一方，不緩不急地脫著身上染血的衣物。

「你從剛進來那刻就一直擺著個便祕臉。」

「噢抱歉迪恩，我的臉也許本來就長這個樣子。」

「我不知道你是怎麼了，但是是我先到這兒來的，你要洗麻煩去外面排隊。」

「我就是要現在洗怎麼樣？我脫得比你快。」說完山姆就加快了手上的速度，幾乎是用扯的方法脫光了自己，一腳跨進了淋浴間。

「賤人！」迪恩也趕緊甩光了自己緊隨其後：「你給我出去！是我先洗！」他說著抓住山姆的手臂把對方往外拉。

「是我先進來的，是我開的水，是我先洗！」山姆抵著淋浴間的屏風死命把自己粘住背後冰冷的瓷磚牆。

 

 

「卡斯－！！！」

 

 

 卡斯迪奧覺得今天的迪恩和山姆實在是絕對的、非常的，太奇怪了。他才走進山姆的房間不到十分鐘，新一集還沒進入劇情呢，便聽到兩兄弟用吼的從遠方叫他挪起屁股滾出來。他一直想知道為什麼山姆和迪恩覺得走路前是需要挪屁股的呢，其實他一直都只是動動腿就好了呀。然而隨著聲音來源走到廚房之後一切都更奇怪了，山姆竟然拿著一塊披薩朝他走來，把東西塞到他手裡邀請自己跟他們吃飯。

卡斯心裡想，我已經拿回自己的榮光了，天使是不需要進食的... 不過當他們那倆雙血紅的眼睛同時盯著他看時，還是默默舉起那披薩咬了一口。

噢，狗娘養的，是粒子的味道！

他小心翼翼地觀察著對面安靜地吃著披薩的二人。明顯都已經沖好澡了，沒了血的遮擋，可以輕鬆看見兩張臉上都有著不同程度的瘀傷和割傷；眼球也泛著紅，山姆還會相隔幾秒就用面紙抹鼻子。噢，那是因為他的鼻子奇怪地在滴水。迪恩也是，他不斷地吸鼻子，又用口呼吸著，偶爾還會咳嗽；而他們雖然坐在同一邊，卻一句話都沒說過。

當卡斯決定誇張地拿起那塊披薩要裝正常吃掉最後一口時，兩兄弟同時盯著他的兩隻袖子露出了驚訝的神色。

 

唉，真是太奇怪了。

 

Chapter 1 END


	3. Chapter 3

２

自卡斯迪奧從羅威娜的瘋狗咒上解除下來後，他就一直暫住在山姆的房間，而他覺得這房間真是棒極了：牆上掛著那平面電視的角度被調教得恰到好處，空調的溫度也剛剛好，還有那小皮質沙發，一躺上去... 噢，即使是天使也忍不住想要小睡一下。卡斯覺得山姆真是個大好人，借了他從迪恩口中得知的、地堡裡最舒適的房間休養療傷。迪恩不止說過山姆的房間是最好的，他還跟卡斯分享了那些發生在其他房間的怪事。根據迪恩的說法，地堡裡除了他和山姆的房間外，其他寢室不是下雨會滴水，就是偶爾有怪風在裡面吹，有時候還會出現拍翼的聲音；如此戒備嚴密的地堡裡竟會發生此等怪事，卡斯覺得很不可思議，於是他曾經把地堡都走了一遍想找出問題所在，可惜什麼都沒有找到。迪恩說，問題出現的機率是很飄忽的，說不定哪天與大門相連的樓梯就塌了，到時候卡斯那不能飛的翅膀也救不了他們出去，嚶，想想也覺可怕。卡斯覺得更不好意思了，因為自己的緣故，山姆只好和迪恩暫時分享一個房間，雖說地堡裡的床都是雙人床，但山姆那大個子應該會被擠得很不舒服吧？這樣想著，小天使下定決心要好好努力養傷儘快恢復。

後面傳出了敲門聲。

「嘿，卡斯，你還好嗎？」是山姆。  
卡斯去開門，只見滿身大汗的山姆站在門前。  
「我... 我很好，山姆。謝謝你借房間給我。你看起來很熱。」  
「對，我洗澡洗到一半發現洗髮水用完了。我只是過來拿一下補給。」  
「哦，請便。」卡斯讓出了半個位置，「山姆，你們怎麼不把洗髮水放在浴室裡？」  
「啊？」山姆蹲在小茶櫃前翻找著。  
「這樣走來走去會很不方便的。我跟克萊兒一起生活的那段時間，她說日用品該都放在浴室裡，無論是打開過還是沒開過的，因為你總得有所準備。」  
「啊... 哦沒，我平時有把它們放在浴室的，只是最後一支也剛用完了。」山姆輕抿了一下嘴，起身準備離開，「嘿，卡斯，你好好休息，我們俩沒問題的。」  
「謝謝你，山姆。你體內雖流著被污染的血液，但你的靈魂是潔淨且偉大的。」  
「噢，謝...謝？」山姆皺起眉離開了房間。

卡斯又坐回小沙發看起了電視。他坐著坐著，覺得自己不應該整天躲在山姆的房間裡。他至少應該出去和他們解決案子，即使不能做體力活，也可以充當資料蒐集的角色。小天使靈機一觸，看向了剛才山姆拿洗髮水的小茶櫃。

現在一支洗髮水可是三個人用的，是時候要幫忙添加一點庫存了。他拿出其中一支放進風衣的暗袋裡。

山姆和迪恩肯定不會同意虛弱的他離開地堡的，於是他輕手輕腳的選了一條不會經過浴室、也不會經過迪恩房間的路逃到了車庫。卡斯那美麗（他認為）的奶黃色老爺車停在角落，而黑羚羊則依然放置在車庫中央，看來迪恩不久前又把它修理了一下，地上還亂七八糟地放著各種各樣工具。  
卡斯駛到距離地堡最近的便利店，在細小的店內仔細繞了一圈，沒有找到目標。他走到收銀台前把手探進暗袋，這舉動還小嚇到了店小哥，以為他要舉槍打劫呢。

「我在找這個，你們有賣這個嗎？」他把東西舉到對方眼前。小哥鬥雞眼看了一眼，攤開手笑笑說：「伙計，這裡沒賣這個。」小哥彎下腰拿出了一個小盒子：「你買這個怎麼樣，反正你會需要它的。」卡斯看到上面寫著「超濃巧克力」就毫不猶豫掏出鈔票。這小哥真懂，不像上次那個，竟然跟他說沒有派。迪恩看到它一定會超開心的。

「謝謝你，不過你可以幫我一個忙嗎。」卡斯盯著旁邊的電腦。「我知道你們可以用電腦搜集資料。你可以幫我查一下這支洗髮水哪裡有賣嗎？」小哥用看神經病的眼神看了一眼，又對著鍵盤敲了幾敲，「嗯... 賣這個的地方距離這裡大約20公里，挺遠哦。」「謝謝，沒關係的，這是我的使命。」看著風衣中年轉身離開，小哥輕輕嘟嚷了一句：「這可真會玩...」

 

「你覺得他還在看電視嗎？」迪恩笑著和山姆碰碰跌跌的走回車庫。  
「我檢查過了，他幾乎不會走出那個房間。」山姆看向黑羚羊。  
「噢，我們的山米可真關心朋友。」迪恩使出了一個壞笑。  
「所以現在我可以...」  
「山姆！」迪恩指向車庫的角落：「卡斯的車...！」

他們匆匆忙忙把地堡走了一遍，沒有找到卡斯的蹤影。「快撥他電話。」迪恩抹著臉上的油污催促山姆，「我去洗個臉就去找他。」

「喂，卡斯，你在嗎... 你去哪兒了？啊？你還好嗎？... 哦，你什麼時候回來？... 好的，好的。嗯，再見。」山姆轉向迪恩，「嘿，不需要了，他說他就出去買點東西。」「買東西？他需要什麼東西？」迪恩不解。

「總之他現在是安全的。嘿，過來...」

 

三個小時後當迪恩和山姆在廚房吃著晚飯之際，卡斯總算回來了。

「你好，山姆，迪恩。」  
「你去哪兒去這麼久了？買了些什麼？有什麼我們這裡沒有的？」迪恩含著一大口問道。  
「這是給你的，迪恩。」卡斯從口袋掏出那盒「超濃巧克力」，「謝謝你們收留我。」  
迪恩差點沒被嗆死。  
山姆看著眼前那盒「超濃巧克力 保證讓特別的那位享受到最甜蜜的滋味」安全套，額頭爆出了幾條青筋。  
「山姆，給你的禮物我都放到了浴室。我先回房間了，出遠門確實有點累人。」  
「都...?」山姆猛的站起往浴室奔去。  
迪恩也感受到了那強烈的不安感，丟下盤子就隨著山姆的步伐跑在後頭。

放在浴室地板上的是一個紙皮箱。山姆開過無數棺木也從來沒有如此緊張過。

箱子最後還是打開了，裡面放著整整齊齊的、一盒24支的催情潤滑劑。

 

Chapter 2 END


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

這是安穩的一天。卡斯在看《火線》第二季的中途覺得腰有點酸，便離開房間到地堡圖書館走走，並打算跟兩兄弟討論一下他已經恢復得差不多的事情。

可是山姆和迪恩並不在地堡裡。卡斯把地堡走了一圈也沒看到他們的蹤影：沒有留下字條，沒有筆記本，只剩下喝了半瓶的啤酒孤單地立在桌面上。

這是個測試榮光修復進度的好機會。其實每位天使都具備很多很多的輔助技能，例如觸碰某樣東西（任何物品或生物）便能知道它的過去就是其中之一。當然這款技能是要經過啓動的啦，不然一天到晚觸碰這麼多東西，記憶體怎麽夠用？上帝本身為每位天使加載了各種大天使、先知、領軍惡魔名單，和各個星球上各種活物的生物特徵基本簡介資料庫，而天使們經歷過的各種事件都是永久存錄的，所以要是隨便讓沒用的資料下載起來負擔也太大了。

卡斯的眼睛嗖的一下發出刺眼的藍光，程序啟動完成。他伸手摸向啤酒瓶身。

「等等... 我知道這個表情... 這是跟你對連環殺手的奇怪性癖有關！」

「那不是性癖，迪恩，有兩個人死了，在Lizzie的真正房子裡！我們應該去看看！」

卡斯放開酒瓶。噢，看來山姆和迪恩是抓鬼去了，在大約三個小時前。那麽現在他該幹些什麽好呢？卡斯的眼睛再次嗖的一下發出刺眼的藍光，程序關閉。他走向後面的書櫃，扯出一本封起厚塵的古籍《始于混沌的紛爭》。

一本接一本的書和一集接一集的《火線》，卡斯不清楚自己獨自渡過了多少個日與夜，他最終是等到了由遠漸近的腳步聲。

是山姆。

卡斯起身扭開門鎖，然而山姆卻是已經是站到了門前，並非常緊張的推著他往回走。他看著對方慎重地鎖上了門，又從夾克内袋里掏出一個玻璃瓶並把它放到書桌的舊式電話旁邊。

「山姆，這是什麽？」卡斯皺起眉。

「噓... 卡斯，幫我一個忙，這個瓶子絕對不能讓迪恩看到，也絕對不要跟他提起關於它的任何事情。要是迪恩進來，請務必幫我用盡一切方法不讓他發現它。」

「不過這是什麽，山姆？是什麽危險的東西嗎？」卡斯有種不好的預感，他很擔心山姆是否偷偷地去跟女巫做交易了，畢竟這個玻璃瓶看起來就是女巫們最愛用的那款：廉價質感的玻璃瓶身配上浮誇的雕刻、電鍍部分掉了好大一塊的金色瓶蓋，還連接著一個奇怪的氣泵。

「不是的，卡斯，這只是一個普通的瓶子，」山姆按住他肩頭：「是我在今次獵魔的途中發現的，我拿它回來只是想作爲一個紀念。不過要是被迪恩看到的話他一定會嘲笑我娘炮，你知道的，它的造型真的不怎麽美觀。所以請你，幫個忙，和我一起保守這個秘密。」山姆對他使出狗狗眼。

「我... 我明白了。既然你保證它不會有問題。」卡斯其實還是有點懷疑。

「謝謝你，卡斯。」説完山姆便離開了房間。

他有點擔心。雖然山姆向他保證這只是一個普通的瓶子，可小天使的直覺認爲事情並不簡單。小天使對自己的直覺還是很有信心的，誰好誰壞，誰明誰暗他可是一清二楚的呢哼唧。

 

卡斯的眼睛嗖的一下發出刺眼的藍光。

卡斯知道如此偷窺別人的秘密是不好的。

爸爸說過，不誠實的孩子是會受到懲罰的。

 

眼看山姆和這瓶子之間一定有什麽重大的秘密在裡面，他是真的很好奇很想知道！細心想想，山姆只是不想讓迪恩知道吧？他沒有說自己不能碰啊！而且他還拜託自己成爲保護這件東西的人呢？既然山姆放心把如此珍而重之的瓶子交由自己保管了，想必他一定是對自己信任有加，而且也一定樂意跟自己分享裡面的故事的，嗯！這麽想著的卡斯終是敵不過好奇心，朝瓶子伸出了魔... 不對，天使掌。

看來這個瓶子產自中國，從工廠成形後便來到Lizzie Borden博物館，消瘦的女房東爲它裝滿了花露水並放置到客人可以隨便使用的便條盞旁邊。卡斯還看到女房東把房間裝飾得井井有條，又在不同角落佈置了各種小機關；除了那對年輕情侶被砍死的一幕有點可怖外，這瓶子好像真的沒有任何問題。

「這是什麽味道?」迪恩從洗手間走出來。

「應該是這瓶... 薰衣草花露水。」山姆聞了聞瓶口。

「瓶裝花露水？... 那你幹嘛一直噴？！」

「我只是想試試這個氣泵... 是否真的能捏...」

「好了我現在一身老奶奶的味道，我不管，我要把這旅館徹底檢查一下。」

「絕對同意。」山姆轉身偷偷把瓶子收進夾克內袋。

卡斯還是有點不安。玻璃瓶就這麽大咧咧的放在桌子上，基本上沒什麽方法可以讓它不被發現。現在他偶爾會學人類睡覺（正確來說是進入休眠狀態），要是迪恩在那個時候進來看到怎麽辦？

小天使打開抽屜，不行，裡面塞滿了文件；打開小茶几，塞滿了送給山姆的洗髮水；衣櫃又滿是襯衣和褲子，數量之多差點沒塌下來把卡斯給埋了... 於是卡斯來到最後的選擇：床底。他發現床底放著個木盒子，把它拉出來的時候看到了溫徹斯特老家的地庫，約翰和瑪麗把迪恩和山姆的小小合照都放進這個盒子裡；盒子打開後，裡面有些老照片、殘舊的打火機、棒球、奇怪的木雕、撲克牌、還有反映著暗淡光澤的... 迪恩的項鍊。

 

傳説中能找到上帝的東西。

 

爸爸對不起了。

卡斯拿起了它，這件稍重的金屬透著一股滲骨的寒意，是混沌末了後上帝為心愛的地球而作的末日響鈴、是天堂與地獄搶奪戰的最後武器、是山姆沒等到爸爸回來的那個聖誕夜。有點失望的山姆把哥哥從隔壁大屋偷來的藍寶石娃娃摔到地上，後來又把心一橫拿出了這條項鍊將其送給迪恩；自那天之後每當山姆看見迪恩帶著它都會有點洋洋得意。他們都沒想到，迪恩這麼隨便往脖子一套，便是套了18年。它見證了兩兄弟的每個童年片段，無論是寒冷的冬夜或是初春的清晨，迪恩都把這條項鍊帶得牢牢的。接著卡斯又看到自己從迪恩手中借走了它，到處去尋找父親卻無功而回；然後是他生氣地説出「它是無用的」一句，再然後是迪恩把項鏈掉進垃圾桶裡。卡斯仿佛突然感受到山姆的心被撕裂成碎片，左手手心一陣莫名的刺痛直擊心臟，心裡頓時湧出了一股莫名的恐慌，真實又空虛，不能形容的恨意突然掙出水面又瞬間墜落谷底，大腦一陣又一陣莫名的混亂和尖叫聲嚇得卡斯手掌一鬆，項鏈咚的一下掉到了地氈上。

卡斯小心翼翼地拿起皮繩的部分把項鏈放了回去。

他拿起了另一件物品，是個破皮棒球。在山姆還是很小的時候，他坐在公園的草坪上看著鮑比叔叔和哥哥玩投球。猛烈的太陽把他的臉曬得通紅，汗珠不斷從額頭滾下模糊了雙眼，只見哥哥咯咯笑著的身影朝他走來，髒兮兮的手掌一把為他抹走了汗水。「小笨蛋！你看你弟弟的臉！」鮑比叔叔從後面走近，雙手拿著兩個冰淇淋，山姆興奮的接住了一個。

卡斯又拿起了那副撲克牌，是山姆極力控制住自己情緒和男巫師賭壽命的那局。迪恩一下子由30歲的中年變成了70多的老人，那討厭的牛脾氣倒是沒變，身體機能卻快要撐不住。山姆的內心像遇上巨型風暴的小木船船長，明知道沒有勝算，卻依然固執地抓起槳猛划，一邊催眠自己不會有事的，一切都會好起來的。山姆不能失去鮑比叔叔，更不能失去哥哥，他們是他的親人。

山姆溫徹斯特有著漂亮而強大的靈魂，卡斯依然非常肯定。

小天使默默探進風衣口袋，掏出兩兄弟的合照。這是一張鮑比先生交給他的照片，裡面記載了鮑比先生把它拍下來的時候的心情。雖然口裡一邊罵著「笨蛋」和「混球」，但鮑比先生真的很愛他的男孩們。小天使覺得失蹤的父親給了他最好的使命：溫徹斯特兄弟倆是他永遠想要守護的對象。

微微一笑，卡斯緩緩坐到床上，當手掌摸到床褥的時候睜大了眼睛。

 

爸爸說過，不誠實的孩子是會受到懲罰的。

Chapter 3 END


End file.
